


Rasa yang Mengikat Hati

by betweennightshift



Category: JXR (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst and Feels, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweennightshift/pseuds/betweennightshift
Summary: Jika ada satu hal yang paling Yuri sesali dalam hidupnya, mungkin itu adalah mengapa ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat latihan kekasihnya saat itu.Tetapi semuanya telah terjadi, dan waktu tidak bisa diputar kembali.Kini ia hanya dapat berharap waktu jugalah yang akan menyembuhkan segalanya.
Relationships: Baek Jin/Park Yuri
Kudos: 5





	Rasa yang Mengikat Hati

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Cerita ini berawal dari Instagram post Yuri (02/07) yang captionnya "When someone you can't live without can live so easily without you. It hurts right here in my meow meow."
> 
> This one's for you, emo boy!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Many thanks to @Mistakes and Experiments for the tittle (as always), and for the guidance especially towards the closure. Also thanks to @Swaminmin, for the support. This is also for you, sist!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> 

Jika saja Yuri tidak berinisiatif untuk pergi ke tempat latihan kekasihnya siang itu, mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti sekarang.

  


Hari itu tidak terasa berbeda dari hari lainnya. Yuri berjalan menyebrangi _zebra cross_ di antara kerumunan massa sembari melamunkan menu makan siang yang akan ia santap bersama kekasihnya. Detik berikutnya, sebuah truk melaju tanpa memperdulikan lampu lalu lintas dan menabrak sekumpulan orang yang tengah menyebrangi _zebra cross _.__

__  
_ _

Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat, hal terakhir yang ia ingat hanyalah riuh teriakan kepanikan massa dan janji makan siang yang akan ia ingkari, _Jin-ie pasti akan cemas _.__

____  
_ _ _ _

Sebelum pandangannya berubah gelap.

____  
_ _ _ _

  


______ _ _

* * *

______ _ _

____  
_ _ _ _

Baek Jin jarang sekali menangis.

____  
_ _ _ _

Sekalipun ia bersedih air matanya hanya akan menetes untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia hapus dan tahan agar tidak mengalir lagi. Yuri telah berulang kali menasehatinya agar tidak menahan kesedihan seorang diri, namun kekasihnya itu sungguh keras kepala. Biasanya, pria tinggi itu akan memeluknya dalam diam dan mengusap-usap punggung Baek Jin, berharap pelukannya dapat mengurangi kesedihan kekasihnya.

____  
_ _ _ _

Namun kini, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menyaksikan Baek Jin yang memeluk erat foto berbingkai hitam dengan tatapan mata kosong. Yuri mengamati wajah tampan di dalam bingkai itu yang menatapnya balik bagaikan cermin.

____  
_ _ _ _

Tampaknya.. Ini adalah hari pemakamannya.

____  
_ _ _ _

Ia merasa semua ini sangat _surreal_ , seakan ia tengah menonton film dari balik layar kaca yang diperankan oleh orang-orang dekatnya. Peti hitam yang tertata di hadapan kekasihnya mengingatkannya akan serial drama yang pernah mereka tonton bersama, dulu sekali.

____  
_ _ _ _

Saat itu mereka tengah menyaksikan adegan pemakaman dari kekasih sang aktris pemeran utama. Yuri dengan ketus mengomentari betapa tidak meyakinkannya akting aktris tersebut.

____  
_ _ _ _

_Mana ada orang yang bisa setenang itu di pemakaman kekasihnya, _ujar Yuri sembari mengambil _popcorn_ dari mangkuk di pangkuan Baek Jin.__

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

_Kenapa tidak, hyung? Tiap orang mengekspresikan kesedihannya dengan cara yang berbeda,_ balas kekasihnya.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

_Ya.. tapi kan, pasti raut wajahnya terlihat sedih dan bukannya kaku seperti itu._

  


_Kadang ada orang yang lebih nyaman memakai topeng di depan orang lain, hyung. Karena untuknya, kesedihan adalah sesuatu yang personal, bukan untuk diumbar di hadapan banyak orang asing._

  


Yuri kembali mengamati Baek Jin yang tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari peti hitam berisi tubuhnya. Saat itu ia tidak menyadari bahwa kekasihnya tengah bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Betapa ia sangat ingin menenangkan Baek Jin, mengatakan bahwa ia masih ada di sini, di sisinya dan memintanya untuk tidak menahan semuanya seorang diri. Tetapi kini suara yang ia keluarkan tidak lagi terdengar oleh kekasihnya.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Tangannya mencoba merengkuh bahu pria itu walau usahanya sia-sia. Semua yang ada di hadapannya seakan hanyalah bayangan yang tidak bisa ia sentuh.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

  


________ _ _ _ _

* * *

________ _ _ _ _

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Setelah mati, ia tidak lagi merasakan sakit, lapar ataupun kantuk. Tetapi tidak peduli betapa menyebalkannya semua itu, mereka jugalah yang menandakan seseorang masih hidup. Yuri merindukan itu semua, karena sekarang ia bahkan tidak dapat menyentuh apa pun.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Seseorang pernah mengatakan padanya; _kematian hanya akan terasa menyakitkan untuk orang-orang yang ditinggalkan._

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Tetapi nyatanya rasa tidak berdaya yang ditimbulkan saat menyaksikan orang-orang terdekatnya bersedih tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa, juga menimbulkan sensasi yang serupa.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Seperti saat ini, ia hanya bisa menyaksikan bagaimana kekasihnya yang terlihat tegar di hadapan para pelayat, menangis tanpa henti di malam hari sembari membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam kemeja miliknya. Atau bagaimana sebotol parfum peninggalannya dapat membuat kekasihnya yang tengah mengambil sesuatu tiba-tiba berjongkok dan menitikkan air mata.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Baek Jin tidak pernah terlihat serapuh ini, dan fakta bahwa dirinyalah yang menyebabkan kondisi ini membuat Yuri merasa amat bersalah.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Ia kembali teringat sepotong percakapan saat mereka tengah bertengkar hebat dulu. Sebenarnya sumber masalah mereka hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman kecil, tetapi rasa kesal Yuri menjadi berlipat ganda saat melihat Baek Jin yang tampak tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dan masih bisa beraktvitas seperti biasa.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Akhirnya pertengkaran di antara keduanya pecah dan ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang hingga kini masih ia sesali.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

_Apa yang perlu kita bicarakan? Tampaknya tanpa diriku pun kehidupanmu tetap berjalan dengan baik-baik saja!_

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Raut wajah kekasihnya berubah seketika, ia terlihat terluka dan menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Andai saja Yuri bisa menghajar dirinya sendiri dan menarik kata-katanya kembali.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Kini ia tahu betapa tidak adil tuduhannya saat itu. Di balik raut tenang kekasihnya, pasti Baek Jin juga merasakan keresahan yang sama.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

  


________ _ _ _ _

* * *

________ _ _ _ _

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu sejak pemakamannya, tetapi apartemen mereka masih dipenuhi jejak kehadiran Yuri. Mulai dari sabun dan sampo miliknya di kamar mandi, baju, parfum dan aksesoris di kamar tidur, hingga whiteboard besar berisikan target dan impian yang ingin ia capai, di ruang tengah.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Dalam satu hari, tidak terhitung berapa kali ia melihat Baek Jin tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitas dan mengambil barang miliknya dengan tatapan kosong, sebelum akhirnya menangis.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Sepertinya, satu-satunya peninggalan yang dapat membuat suasana hati kekasihnya menjadi lebih baik adalah kucing jantan miliknya, Lyolik. Kini Baek Jin hampir selalu menggendong makhluk berbulu itu ke dalam kamar sebelum ia tidur. Atau sekedar membawanya ke dalam pangkuan saat ia tengah beraktvitas di ruang tengah.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Yuri sendiri tidak mengerti apakah Lyolik menyadari kehadirannya atau tidak. Terkadang, kucing itu menatap ke arahnya lekat-lekat tetapi di saat yang lain ia tidak dihiraukan sama sekali.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

  


________ _ _ _ _

* * *

________ _ _ _ _

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Mereka bilang, waktu akan menyembuhkan segalanya. Yuri berharap perkataan itu benar, karena ia merasa tidak sanggup melihat kekasihnya terus larut dalam kesedihan.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Teman-teman terdekat mereka telah mengunjungi Baek Jin untuk memeriksa keadaannya, membawakan makanan atau menanyakan apakah ia memerlukan bantuan dalam bentuk apa pun. Beberapa orang bahkan menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya dengan menginap di apartemennya atau mengajak Baek Jin menginap di rumah mereka—yang tentu saja ditolak dengan tegas oleh pria itu dengan alasan, ia baik-baik saja.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Semua yang datang menemuinya dapat melihat lingkaran gelap di bawah matanya dan kelopak matanya yang bengkak. Mereka tahu, ia tidak baik-baik saja. Tetapi mereka mencoba menghormati pilihannya dan memberinya ruang untuk sendiri.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Satu bulan setelah kematiannya, Baek Jin kembali aktif bekerja. Yuri yang amat mengkhawatirkan kondisinya mengikuti pria itu sepanjang hari, tetapi selain menjadi lebih pendiam dan terkadang melamun, kekasihnya masih dapat melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa kendala berarti.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Saat itu Yuri tersadar, tanpa dirinya pun bumi masih tetap berputar dan hidup terus berjalan.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

  


________ _ _ _ _

* * *

________ _ _ _ _

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Bulan silih berganti, kondisi Baek Jin terlihat sedikit membaik. Ia lebih banyak bicara dibandingkan sebelumnya, lebih jarang melamun, dan kini menyibukkan diri dengan mengambil jam kerja yang lebih banyak. Terkadang ia bahkan menyempatkan diri ikut berkumpul bersama teman dekatnya.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Ia memiliki teman-teman yang baik dan sangat peduli padanya. Mereka masih memperlakukan nama Yuri sebagai sesuatu yang tabu. Bahkan, sebisa mungkin mereka berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung topik hubungan asmara, khawatir hal itu akan mengingatkan kembali dan membuat teman mereka bersedih. Hingga akhirnya Baek Jin yang meminta mereka untuk menghentikan semua itu dan bersikap seperti biasa. Kehati-hatian mereka membuatnya merasa risi.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Suasana di antara mereka berangsur mencair dan kembali seperti sebelumnya. Sebagian temannya berpikir ia telah berhasil menata hidup dan terus maju, tentu saja hanya Yuri yang tahu seberapa sering kekasihnya terbangun di malam hari, menatap sisi kasur yang kosong di sebelahnya dan menangis. Atau bagaimana ia melamun melihat album foto mereka sembari tersenyum kala mengingat suatu kenangan lalu menitikkan air mata di detik berikutnya.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Baek Jin telah belajar menyembunyikan kesedihannya dengan lebih baik. Ia tidak pernah lupa mengompres matanya sehabis menangis, mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak melamun saat berada bersama orang lain, dan bersikap seolah ia baik-baik saja.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Bahkan ketika ibu Yuri datang dan meminta Lyolik untuk dirawat di tempatnya. Baek Jin dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya dan menyetujui permintaan itu, walaupun setelah itu ia menjadi lebih sering melamun—sebuah kebiasaan yang sebelumnya telah berhasil ia kurangi.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

  


________ _ _ _ _

* * *

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

Satu tahun telah berlalu, kondisi Baek Jin telah jauh lebih baik. Ia telah berhenti menangis tersedu-sedu sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, terkadang air matanya masih menetes tanpa ia sadari tetapi dengan segera jejak basah itu ia hapus.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Seorang teman menyarankan padanya untuk mengganti suasana apartemen tempat ia tinggal. Baik dengan pindah ke apartemen baru atau mengganti denah tata letak perabotan dan hiasan di dalamnya. Baek Jin tampak mempertimbangkan saran temannya, tetapi sebelum melaksanakan itu ia harus membereskan barang-barang peninggalan kekasihnya terlebih dahulu.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Tampaknya, hal itu tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran pria itu sebelumnya.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Siang itu, Yuri tengah mengamati kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk memilah-milah barang miliknya, saat tiba-tiba gerakan tangan pria itu terhenti. Tangannya merogoh ke tempat terdalam dari laci meja kerja Yuri dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari sana.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Sejak kematiannya, ada banyak hal yang Yuri lupakan dari kehidupannya. Terkadang berusaha mengingat kenangan semasa hidupnya terasa seperti berusaha melihat menembus kabut tebal.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Salah satu hal yang tidak ia ingat adalah keberadaan kotak kecil berisi cincin itu dan rencananya untuk melamar Baek Jin. Melihat kekasihnya menimang kotak itu dengan hati-hati membuat kabut yang menghalangi ingatannya seketika menghilang.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Yuri mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan sesuatu yang sedemikian penting? Ia telah merencanakan perjalanan berdua ke tempat liburan mewah di hari ulang tahun kekasihnya—yang untungnya jatuh di akhir pekan.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Sayangnya takdir berkata lain. Dua hari sebelum sempat menjalankan rencana itu, ia mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

  


________ _ _ _ _

* * *

________ _ _ _ _

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Baek Jin tertegun melihat kotak kecil yang tidak ia kenali di laci meja kerja kekasihnya. Ia meletakkannya ke dalam keranjang berisi barang-barang yang ingin ia sortir lalu membawanya ke tempat duduk yang ada di balkon. Kursi itu adalah tempat favoritnya untuk bersantai bersama Yuri, menikmati hangatnya matahari dan kesejukan angin senja.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Kotak berwarna _burgundy_ itu sangat menarik perhatiannya. Setelah meletakkan keranjang berisi barang peninggalan Yuri ke lantai, ia segera mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman dan membawa kotak kecil itu ke pangkuannya. Tangan pria itu sedikit bergetar saat ia mencoba membuka kotak itu. Di dalamnya tersimpan dua buah cincin keperakan dengan ukuran yang berbeda. Baek Jin berusaha keras menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang agar tidak terjatuh.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Tepat pada saat itu, ia merasa seolah pria yang selalu ia rindukan hadir di sampingnya. Ia bahkan dapat membayangkan senyum lebar kekasihnya yang seringkali membuat wajah tampan Yuri terlihat konyol.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Tangannya membelai lembut cincin itu dan meraba inisial nama mereka yang terukir di dalamnya.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

"Aku akan menjawab 'iya', kau tau? Kalau saja kau sempat menanyakannya," ujarnya pada ruang kosong di sisinya. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

"Tetapi untuk saat ini, aku hanya berharap kau bahagia di mana pun kau berada." Baek Jin menatap sisi tempat Yuri biasa menemaninya duduk, seolah sedang berbicara langsung pada kekasihnya.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, _hyung_. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

"Aku tau aku akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya dengan lebih yakin sembari tersenyum.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

  


________ _ _ _ _

* * *

________ _ _ _ _

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Yuri—yang tengah terduduk di sebelah kekasihnya—dapat melihat cahaya dari langit menyinari balkon mereka, tepat saat Baek Jin mengajaknya bicara. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian menghampiri, ia mulai merasakan kehangatan memenuhi rongga dadanya, dan bukannya rasa dingin dan mati rasa yang menumpulkan indera.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Ia tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan seringai yang seringkali disebut konyol oleh kekasihnya, sebelum meraih pipi Baek Jin, yang tengah menatap ke arahnya. Tangannya menyusuri pipi kekasihnya dengan perlahan.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

"Jin-ah, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku pergi dulu, ya." Ia membubuhkan ciuman lembut di pipi pria itu sebelum berdiri dan berjalan menuju cahaya yang bersinar turun dari langit senja.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Cahaya itu perlahan merambat naik sebelum menghilang di balik awan, meninggalkan langit dengan semburat kemerahan di belakangnya.

______  
_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
